


Just another Hurt/Comfort Newtmas :))

by Pans_Without_A_Plan



Series: Newtmas one-shots [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Bullying, M/M, Newt and Thomas live together, No Smut, Protective Newt, Thomas (Maze Runner) Whump, Thomas needs a hug, Worried Minho (Maze Runner), Worried Newt (Maze Runner), newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pans_Without_A_Plan/pseuds/Pans_Without_A_Plan
Summary: Hi ya'll !I wrote this from 4:30- 9pm last night on my phone memos app
Relationships: Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Newtmas one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966258
Kudos: 15





	Just another Hurt/Comfort Newtmas :))

Thomas arrives at their front door with his face bruised and bloody, eyes bloodshot and purple, limping on one leg while dragging the other.

He knocks with his less bruised hand on the door then puts his hand on the pane to stop himself passing out from exhaustion.

His fingernails dig into the metal, scratching the paint

He clears his dry throat as he attempts to shout but coming out as a hoarse "Newt ?"

Thomas looks around and notices a plastic tub in front of the window lying upside down, 

he limps his way over and sits down, resting his head on the window.

_Maybe Newt's at the shops, I'll just wait until he gets home._

~

Newt's in the lounge room watching TV and when he hears a _thump_ he decides to investigate.

He opens the front door and sees Thomas passed out with his head on the window.

He rushes over to him and does a one-over checking for injuries that he can't see

He kisses Thomas' lips and sighs in relief when he opens one eye blearily.

"Tommy what happened where does it hurt ?" Newt asks worry crossing his face.

"Newt ?" Thomas says, opening the other eye

"Yeah, it's me, are you ok to walk or do you want me to carry you ?"

"Yes please"

Newt picks him up, being careful of his arms, legs and _well, everything really_.

He closes and locks the door behind him

Thomas sighs when he realises that Newts heading to their bathroom.

He sits him down on top of their toilet and helps him remove his clothes.

~

Newt washes Thomas' face, shoulders, chest, arms and legs

It took at least 30 minutes because Thomas' winced in pain every time the water or Newt touched him.

After 30 painful minutes Thomas is close to passing out again.

Newt turns the water off then kisses Thomas' cheek 

"can you stand for me ?"

Thomas shakes his head, eyes closed in pain.

"Ok, almost there"

Newt crouches down and wraps his arms around Thomas lifting him.

Thomas whimpers into Newts shoulder as he carries him to their room, 

"Ok Tommy you just need to change then you can have a sleep, sound good ?"

Thomas nods, weakly

Newt attempts to get Thomas' shirt on but he complains

"where does it hurt ?"

"everywhere"

"Oh Honey"

Newt reaches over and puts his hand on Thomas chest, littered with cuts and bruises

"How about you just put on some pants, no shirt, ok ?"

Thomas nods

~

10 minutes later Thomas is fast asleep on their bed

Newt massages his back, making sure not to hurt him

**Author's Note:**

> My insta:  
> https://www.instagram.com/_pans_without_a_plan_/  
> My Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/QweenOfShipping  
> Constructive criticism appreciated <3  
> Likes & Kudos motivate me :) :P  
> If Ya'll like Parkner here's the Discord:  
> https://discord.gg/nFMQFmD


End file.
